The Secrets
by Buffy Girl
Summary: Takes place a few months after the end of season 6, what will happen when Buffy find out about Spike's soul or when she finds out about Conner? About Angels love for Crody? *COMEPLETE* NOTE:This dose have a few season 7 spoilers
1. New Beginings

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters  
  
Spoilers: There are a few season 7 spoilers  
  
Setting: a few moths after the end of season 6  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
We see a new, rebuilt Sunny Dale High, then we go inside to see a blonde woman, and a tall brown-headed man walk into the hall the door behind closes and reads Miss. Summers, Guidance Consoler, it is Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Wow never thought I would be here again," laughed Buffy  
  
"Me to" said Xander  
  
  
  
"Hi Dawn" Buffy and Xander said  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So how did you like your summer Dawn?" Xander asked  
  
"Great I helped Buffy slay vampires!"  
  
"You slayed 2!" said Buffy  
  
"Yeah 2 vampire*s* plural," remarked Dawn  
  
"Cool," said Xander  
  
"Yeah and if a cretin vampire comes back, lets just call him, Spike, he will be # 3!" Dawn said angrily  
  
"Not if I get to him first," Xander said  
  
"I don't even think Spike is that stupid," said Buffy  
  
"Buffy, he tried to rape you," Xander and Dawn said in unison  
  
"You are right, but we still have to decide who gets first dibs," said Buffy  
  
"You know if Spike comes down here we can call Angel he would do a good job," Said Xander  
  
"What am I going to say, 'Hi Angel I know you haven't seen me in over a year, but I have been sleeping with Spike, but I brook up with him, then he tried to rape me, do you think you could come down and kill him for me, thanks' I wonder who he would kill first, me or Spike!" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"She has a point Xander," Willow is standing behind them she smirks as she says it.  
  
"Anyway I get first dibs,"  
  
"Willow!" Buffy, Xander, and Dawn cried out in unison.  
  
"Hi, I am now magic free!" she said  
  
"So has been going on wail I have been gone,"  
  
"I slayed my first 2 vampires,"  
  
"My company re built the high school," said Xander  
  
"And I work here now," said Buffy Showing Willow the door with her name on it.  
  
"Cool," said Willow The school bell rings.  
  
"I got to get to class," said Dawn  
  
Nighttime Sunny Dale High school.  
  
"I'm back," Spike said  
  
Then all of a sudden, his face softens, he looks around confused and he says  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
Next we see him moving into the school basement 


	2. Back

Chapter 2: Back  
  
Setting: Summers' house, inside  
  
"So I was patrolling with Buffy," Dawn said, she was telling the story of her first vamp kill.  
  
"You snuck out, and fallowed me after I told you to stay home!" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah that is true, but if it wasn't for me you would have had to fight that vamp that was sneaking up behind you," Dawn looked at Buffy "So I put a stake in it," Dawn finished.  
  
"Yes you did and then you were wining that the dust got in you eyes," Buffy added.  
  
"Ok, that was only for ten seconds," Dawn said defending herself.  
  
"So, Buffy you are the new guidance counselor," asked Anya  
  
"Yup, but I have the feeling that they only picked me because I took physic, I hung out a lot at the construction site with Xander, and because I'm 22 so I am considered 'cool' to some teenagers," as Buffy said this she gave Dawn a look.  
  
"*SOME* being that key word," Dawn said.  
  
"So Dawn, I guess you don't want to go patrolling with me then, huh?" Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
Dawn excited "*Some* meaning other kids, not me, I think you are cool."  
  
Buffy laughing, "Nice save, fine Dawn you can come, go get dressed in patrolling-ish clothes and you can come."  
  
Dawn smiling "Thanks."  
  
"So Giles is coming back in a few days, huh?" asked Xander.  
  
"That is what he told me," answered Willow, "something about an apocalypse."  
  
"Another one?" said Buffy.  
  
"I am kidding, no apocalypses, for now," laughed Willow.  
  
"Ok Buffy, I'm ready," we see Dawn dressed in all black.  
  
"A little over kill on the black, but I used to over do it too," remarked Buffy.  
  
"See you guys later," Buffy said as she and dawn left.  
  
"I have to go to," said Anya  
  
"K, bye," Willow and Xander said.  
  
"Want to watch a movie Will?"  
  
"Sure," willow said.  
  
  
  
We go the high school basement, we hear Spike talking to himself.  
  
"I can't believe I'm here, I do have a death wish, don't I? I don't know why the bloody hell I came back here, all you have here are a pissed off Buffy, Xander, Willow, Xander, Anya, and pretty sure the lil'bit, but if I went to Angel, I don't know who would kill me worse," Spike sighed, "I mean I did not have the guts to do it myself."  
  
We see a cross burn a round Spike's neck.  
  
"You want me to do it for you?" a voice said.  
  
"Who is there?" said Spike.  
  
We see Anya step out of the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that Question?" Anya replied  
  
"You're right," Spike said, looking guiltily, sad, and scared all at the same time.  
  
"OMG! YOU HAVE A SOUL!" Anya exclaimed, I HAVE to tell Buffy."  
  
"No you wont, you are not human any more," Spike said with an evil grin on his face, he knocks Anya out with a chair, Spikes face calm and scared again he looks at Anya and then at the chair in his hands, "Did I do this?"  
  
  
  
a/n: r&r please 


	3. Some Secrets are out

Chapter 3: Some secrets are out.  
  
Setting: In Dawn's math class, around ten in the morning  
  
  
  
"So turn your books to page 34 and." Dawn raises her hand as the teacher is speaking "Yes Dawn."  
  
"I did not get a book,"  
  
"Well there are some extras in the basement, just tell them I sent you," replied the teacher.  
  
"Ok," Dawn said.  
  
In the basement, Anya was starting to wake up.  
  
"Anya, I am so sorry," Spike pleaded.  
  
"It is ok but, you have to tell Buffy you have a soul," Anya said.  
  
"No, Willow, Giles, Xander, especially the lil'bit and Buffy must never find out," Spike said looking angry and worried at the same time.  
  
"But, if you tell tem you have a soul they will all forgive you, except Xander, he hates you no matter what," Anya said.  
  
"That's why I'm not telling, I don't want them to forgive me just because I have a soul," Spike replied.  
  
"Geese this soul thing is really getting to you!" said Anya.  
  
"Buffy must never find out," Dawn walks in the basement, "I have a soul!" spike practically yelled.  
  
"What!?!" Dawn said as her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Dawn!" Anya and spike cried in unison.  
  
Dawn ran out into the hall, Spike tried to fallow her then the sun hit him.  
  
"Buffy made sure that Xander put in a lot of sky lights, just in case,' Anya said.  
  
We see Buffy talking to a kid in her office. Dawn entered panting.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn said.  
  
"Is this important Dawn? I'm talking to Jacob." Buffy said looking a little worried.  
  
"It is Sp..William," Dawn replied.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened big "Well I have to talk to Jacob for 5 more minutes and then we can talk, ok," she said calmly.  
  
"Ok," Dawn said.  
  
After Jacob left the office, Dawn walked in.  
  
"So what is this about Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"He is back and.." Dawn trailed off thinking if she should tell Buffy about the soul part.  
  
"And what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"And Anya knows," Dawn replied deciding not to tell Buffy about the soul part, hopping to get her side tracked with Anya.  
  
"Anya, huh?" asked Buffy, Buffy did not even ask where Spike was she just left to go see Anya.  
  
We are at Anya's house, Buffy knocks on the door calmly.  
  
"Hi Buffy, how ya doing?" Anya asked.  
  
"Not to well, I found out that Spike is back in town," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah and living in the school basement," Anya said, then she saw Buffy's face, "You did not no that did you?"  
  
"I do now, thanks," Buffy said as she knocked Anya out with a punch.  
  
We see Buffy entering the basement, with the stake in her hand.  
  
"Hi, Spike," she said as she pinned him up against the wall, stake raised high ready for the kill.  
  
Spike had that evil look in his eyes, he thought quickly to think of some thing to distract Buffy, then he remembered what he had heard a few months back "Angel has a son," he said quickly.  
  
"What?" Buffy said.  
  
"And guess who the mother is." Spike said evilly.  
  
"Do I want to know?" she said sadly.  
  
"Darla," he said.  
  
Buffy dropped her stake and Spike and ran.  
  
Spike's face got all calm again, looked a round shrugged, "why dose this keep happening, the last thing I remember is going after Dawn, and that was almost 12 hours ago."  
  
We are at Anya's house she gets wakes from being knocked out "I'm turning into Giles," she said.  
  
We are at The Hyperion.  
  
"What do we need to get this girl to be human again," Angel asked.  
  
We see a demon chained up.  
  
"Nothing much some herbs, a talisman, and. oh," Wesley said.  
  
"What dose thy 'oh' mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"It says 'the blood of the one thing that all demons fear'", Wesley replied.  
  
"What is the one thing all demons fear?" Conner asked.  
  
We see Conner in a chair, he had helped rescue Angel and was no part of Angel Investigations.  
  
"I think she just walked through the door," Angel said with a petrified look on his face.  
  
We see Buffy walking through the door. 


	4. Talking is fun! Sometimes

Chapter 4: Talking is fun! Sometimes.  
  
Setting: The Hyperion.  
  
  
  
Angel is still standing there, with the same petrified look on his face.  
  
Conner looks at her puzzled, "This is the thing that every demon fears," he looks at her again, "she is shorter then me!"  
  
"Angel," she looks at him with a cruel, I'm gona get you back, look on her face as she crosses over to Conner, "have you taught your son nothing, you know that there is nothing more dangers then a pissed off slayer, and look here is one."  
  
"How did you know about Conner?" Angel asked  
  
Fred and Gunn came running from down stairs, they look at Buffy in shock wondering who she is, then they see Angel's look, they get worried, so Gunn goes slowly to get a weapon.  
  
"So Conner is his name, see I wasn't quite sure if my sources were telling me the truth, about you having a kid, Darla being his mother," she said.  
  
"Sources? Tell me who are they," Angel asked.  
  
Gunn started sneaking up behind her, Angel trying to give him a look without Buffy knowing, Gunn ignores it, he raises his axe up, about to hit Buffy, Buffy smiles, grabs his arms, troughs him across the room as he hits the wall.  
  
"A lot more quite and a better fighter then that," she points at Gunn, "though I hate my source a lot more, well I want him dead, but he saved my sisters life, so let him live, for now."  
  
"How did she do that?" Gunn says, as he gets up in a little less pain then he is showing, "I have been fighting demons my whole life!"  
  
"I have been fighting them since I was 15, I am The Slayer," she replied.  
  
"Slayer?" asked confused Conner.  
  
"In every." Angel started, but was then interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"Generation a chosen one is born, she will stand alone against the vampires demons and the forces of darkness, she is The Slayer, Angel where have you been? The prophecy has been rewritten, it is now, 'In every generation 3 chosen ones are born, they separately, will stand against the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness, they are The Slayers,' remember I have died twice so there are now 3 slayers through out the world."  
  
"So you must be Buffy," Fred said, "my name is Fred, this is Gunn, well you seam to know every one else."  
  
"How do you know my dad?" Conner asked.  
  
"We have known each other for 6-7 years now," she replied, and then she stretched, Conner saw the three bite marks on her neck.  
  
"What are those?" he asked, as he pointed to her neck.  
  
"Oh these," she points to the bite marks on her neck.  
  
Angel trying to change the subject "Buffy we need your help,"  
  
Buffy sees what he is doing so she pretends to fallow along, "What do you need?"  
  
"Some of your blood," Wesley answered.  
  
"How much is *some*," she asked.  
  
"A few drops," Wesley answered.  
  
"Ok, where do you need it?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little on those herbs," he replied while pointing to the herbs.  
  
She pulled out a small pocket and cut herself a little and squeezed, as the drops fell Angel had to turn away remembering the cure for 'Killer of the Dead'.  
  
"That enough?" she asked he nodded, fed the demon/girl the herbs she turned human again and then ran off screaming. "So back to the vamp bites," she said not letting Angel get away with this one.  
  
"Vamp bites?" they all asked except Angel and Wesley.  
  
"Yup, the 1st one I got while fighting The Master, one of the strongest vampires, he bit me, knocked me out, and let me fall into the pond, Angel and my friend Xander, found me, Xander gave me CPR, then I went to go kill The Master," Buffy told.  
  
"*The Slayer*, huh," Gunn said still mad that she kicked his ass.  
  
"I was only 16, any why the 3rd one was by this vampire named, I don't know if you have of him, Dracula, he hypnotized me then bit me I staked him twice, but he won't die," she finished.  
  
"A: you met Dracula, now that is cool, B: you skipped # 2," Gunn said.  
  
"Oh you are right the second time I had been bitten, was by a vampire named." she looks at Angel, "Angel,"  
  
"Don't you mean Angelus?" Fred replied.  
  
"No I mean Angel, A-N-G-E-L," Buffy said.  
  
They all look at Angel.  
  
"What!?!, Buffy isn't telling the whole story," Angel said defending himself.  
  
"Ok, so Angel had been hit by an arrow with poison called 'Killer of the Dead' it is one of the few poisons that can kill vampires, the only cure, to drain the blood of the slayer, so I made Angel drink my blood," Buffy seamed finished.  
  
"How do you make a vampire drink your blood?" Conner asked.  
  
"One of 2 ways the first one, you will not hear 'till you are older,"  
  
Angel shoots her a look, and she mouths 'Riley' and he gets it.  
  
"Or the way that I used, Angel could barely stand so I punched him in face 'till he vamped-out, then I stuck his fang's in my neck and so fourth, then he rushed me to the hospital," she finished.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
At the Summers' house, inside  
  
"Well she is not in Sunny Dale," Xander said.  
  
Dawn looks around then she starts to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Giles said.  
  
"To the person that will find Buffy," Dawn said.  
  
"So where are you going?" Giles asked, again.  
  
"To L.A." she said, "So are you coming or not?"  
  
"She is probably already there," Spike said as he waited out side the house.  
  
"Spike!?!" Giles, Xander, and Willow said sounding mad and confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What mean, I don't know what happened, the last ting I remember is you hearing I have a soul, you run off, and then sitting on the floor with Mr. Pointy sitting next to me," Spike answered.  
  
Then he through Mr. Pointy to Dawn.  
  
"YOU HAVE A SOUL!?!" Xander, Willow, and Giles said at the same time.  
  
Dawn looks at them "Yeah," she turns to Spike, "So Spike, what do you think happened?"  
  
"Well Buffy would not just abandon Mr. Pointy, so I'm guessing I said something and she left," Spike said.  
  
Xander still getting over the shock of Spike, "So even though I want to kill you, what do you think you said to her to get her to go way, that would of taken something big?"  
  
"Angel," Spike replied.  
  
"What about Dead-boy?" Xander asked.  
  
"He has a son." the rest of the scoobies look at him, "and the mother is Darla," Spike finished.  
  
"Oh, that would do it, so now what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"So we are going to L.A.," Xander answered. 


	5. The Questions

Chapter 5: The Questions  
  
Setting: The Hyperion  
  
"Quortoth?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yup," Conner answered.  
  
"Wow I thought my life was weird," Buffy said.  
  
"So have been to any damnations, Buffy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well I've been to, Hell, Haven, and Earth, I think that is it." Buffy said, "Anyway I should be getting back, I did not get a chance to tell anyone, that I was going, so, bye."  
  
"Bye," they all said.  
  
"Stop by Sunny Dale anytime," Buffy said as she left.  
  
Angel said, with a sign of relief on his face, "It was nice seeing her."  
  
"You seemed worried the whole time she was here, it is not like she could take you," Conner said.  
  
"Yes she could, she has, she won," Angel said.  
  
"Huh," they all said.  
  
"Against Angelus," Angel paused, "and Angel."  
  
In the Summers' house everyone packed, and ready to go to L.A. Buffy walks through the door.  
  
"Hi, where are you guys going," Buffy asked.  
  
"To go find you, before you kill Angel," Dawn said.  
  
"#1, I just found you, #2, Too Late," Buffy replied.  
  
"You killed Angel!?!" they all asked.  
  
"No, just went to meet his son," Buffy said.  
  
"How did you know that we know about Angel's son," Willow asked.  
  
"I saw Spike on the porch, when I came in," Buffy said.  
  
"So what is Angel's son like?" they asked.  
  
"About Dawn's age, taller then me, looks like Angel." She said.  
  
"So has had the kid for 16 years?" Giles asked.  
  
"No for less than a year," they give her a look, "long story."  
  
"K," they said.  
  
"So it is kind of weird with Spike having." Giles started.  
  
"Come back to Sunny Dale," Dawn interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but I will let him live for now, I'm going to go to bed, I have a lot of stuff on my mind," Buffy said, as she walked up her stairs sadly.  
  
"What do you think happened in L.A.?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't want to know, I never want to know," Dawn said, as she went up the stairs, to her room.  
  
"Lets talk to Spike," Giles said.  
  
"Do we have to, can we just stake him," Xander complained.  
  
"No," Giles answered.  
  
"Why?" asked Xander.  
  
"Because he is gone," Giles answered as he looked out on the porch, and nobody was there.  
  
"Good," Xander said happily.  
  
  
  
We are on the streets of Sunny Dale, we see Angel, Conner, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn.  
  
"So, why didn't we call before we came to Sunny Dale?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Because it brake a tradition," Angel replied.  
  
"Oh, so we are not going to break the, 'I Don't Like To Be Polite' tradition," Fred said, Angel gives her a look, "Ok sorry."  
  
As they are walking, someone accidentally knocks Fred over, as they hurrying past them.  
  
"Hey!" Gunn shouted as he helped Fred up.  
  
"What?" an English accent said, as he turned around.  
  
"Spike!" Angel shouted.  
  
"Peaches," Spike said with a grin, "dose Buffy know your back or did you just come to beat up her boyfriend for no reason, again?"  
  
  
  
a/n: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please r&r. 


	6. Huh?

"I am going to kill you," Angel screamed.  
  
Spikes face became calm and angry "Not again."  
  
Angel punches him.  
  
"Angel? What the bloody hell was that for?" Spike asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Spike?" Angel said.  
  
"What I'm talking about is.." Spike stops talking and looks worried.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Feel," Spike replied.  
  
"Uh oh," Angel said quietly so the Fang Gang would not hear.  
  
"Damn it," Spike yelled as he kicked a stop sign in half.  
  
"What?" the Fang Gang asked.  
  
"Why didn't I stake her when I had the chance?" Spike said.  
  
"You had a chance to stake her, what stopped you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Harmony," he replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Conner asked. He was watching Angel and Spikes faces.  
  
"Drusilla, come out pet," Spike said.  
  
"You found me," Drusilla said as she came out into view.  
  
"Sire-sense," Spike said.  
  
The Fang Gang looked up finally realizing he was a vampire.  
  
"Yes, that's how I fallowed you, I came to see my sire," as she says this she crosses over to Angel.  
  
"What do you what Drusilla?" Angel said.  
  
"I want a lot of things, I want the gang back together, I want you and Spike back, I want The Slayer in pain, and going to do it the way Angelus did it to me," Drusilla said.  
  
"No you wont!" Spike said.  
  
Angel was surprised.  
  
"Spike what is wrong with you, you are different from the last time I saw you," Drusilla asked.  
  
"Things change," he answered.  
  
"Well fine then, I need to go and help my Great Grand Sire," she said.  
  
"He's dead," Spike said.  
  
"Not for long," She said as she ran.  
  
Angel and Spike chased after her, but she got away.  
  
"We need to find her," Angel said.  
  
"No time," Spike points to the East, the sun is coming up, "RUN! My place is this way," Angel and the Fang Gang fallowed him.  
  
"You live in school basement?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why don't you live in that room," Angel said as he points to a door that says 'stay out'.  
  
"Open it and find out," Spike says.  
  
Angel goes to open the door but when he touches the doorknob he get blown a cross the room.  
  
"That was for punching me for no reason," Spike said, "it is the Hellmouth Buffy put a curse on it any demon that touches that door well you know the rest to that story."  
  
"No I had a good reason.." Angel started.  
  
Fred didn't want a fight to start so she interrupted, "So who was that vampire and who is her great grand sire? And do I really want to what you did to her when you were Angelus?"  
  
"Drusilla, The Master, and no," Angel answered.  
  
"I thought Buffy Killed to Master," Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah well, Buffy killed me too, and I'm standing here," Angel said  
  
"Wait, she has saved your life AND killed you now I think her life is weirder then mine," Conner said.  
  
"Who is this?" Spike asked.  
  
"This is my son, Conner," Angel answered reluctantly.  
  
"I thought that your son was around a year old?" Spike said.  
  
"Holtz," Angel started.  
  
"I can tell this is a long confusing story so I'm not even going to ask," Spike said.  
  
The school bell rings we hear kid running out of school. Buffy and Dawn are running down the basement stairs.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes?" Angel asked.  
  
"You Riley left me right?" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Drusilla," Angel said.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said worried, "this is Conner, Angel's son, why don't you show him around the school."  
  
Dawn and Conner stare at each other, for what seams like forever, but wasn't even a second, then Dawn turns to Buffy.  
  
"No," Dawn said.  
  
"Why?" asked Buffy  
  
"Because every time you and Angel get together, either he loses his soul or you to try to kill each other!" Dawn said.  
  
"Not every time," Angel said, "any way you should get home before the sun sets."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"Remember how I changed Drusilla?" Angel said.  
  
"Conner I want you to take Dawn home, stay with her, stay away from any shadows, do not invite any one in no Xander, Anya, Willow, Spike, Angel, Me, anyone, let them come in by themselves if someone knocks on the door don't answer it, don't answer the phone, no computer, got it?" Buffy said angry and worried.  
  
Conner looks at Angel, Angel nods.  
  
"Ok," Conner said.  
  
"K, Buffy," Dawn said not willing to fight; with her sister she knew something was wrong.  
  
"What dose Drusilla want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"To quote the bitch 'I want a lot of things, I want the gang back together, I want you and Spike back, I want The Slayer in pain, and going to do it the way Angelus did it to me," Spike said trying to talk like Drusilla.  
  
"Spike you should of staked her when you had the chance!" Buffy said, "If she kills Dawn, I will stake you, collect your ashes, put them in a bottle of holy water, stick a cross and garlic in the bottle, and leave the bottle out in the sun!" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Tell you what if Drusilla kills lil'bit, I'll do it for you," Spike said.  
  
"Angel call all my friends, worn them, NOW!" Buffy said.  
  
We are at Willow's apartment. She hears a knock on the door she sees Tara, but it is really Drusilla.  
  
"Can I.." Tara/Drusilla said.  
  
"Sure, come in I can't believe your back," Willow said. 


	7. Favors

Chapter 7: Favors  
  
  
  
"Come with me" Tara/Drusilla said.  
  
"Ok, where are we going?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Tara/Drusilla said.  
  
"Ok, I love surprises," Willow said.  
  
  
  
We are at the school.  
  
"Willow wasn't home, but when I talked to Xander, he said that he talked to her and that she was coming over to his house in 5 minutes," Angel said.  
  
"Angel, I need to know what happened with you and Drusilla," Buffy said.  
  
"You know what happened," Angel replied.  
  
"Peaches, she means the order, you idiot," Spike said evilly.  
  
Then his face dose the whole calm thing.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy and Angel yelled.  
  
"What?" Spike says confused.  
  
"What you just said to Angel, *YOU* idiot, remember," Buffy said.  
  
"That's the problem! Ever sense I got my soul back I don't remember about half of the stuff that happens to me!!!!" Spike yelled.  
  
"You have a soul?" Buffy asked bewildered, "How long?"  
  
"About four months," Spike answered.  
  
"More like 2," Angel said, "It happened to me when I got my soul back, it goes on for about year, the littlest things set off your memory you change back into a soulless vamp, and then the littlest things brings back your soul, but you don't remember what you did, where you were, how you got there, drove me crazy."  
  
"Ok, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Spike you lead the way," Buffy said.  
  
"WHAT!" they all said.  
  
"Sire-sense, and Angel order?" Buffy said.  
  
"Friends, parents, siblings, weakest first," Angel said.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy said.  
  
"Lets find her," Angel said.  
  
"What dose she look like?" Fred and Gunn asked.  
  
"Um.short red hair, little taller then me, oh! I have a picture in my office of the Scoobies, come on," Buffy said.  
  
"So, this is what I want us to do, sense Drusilla is probably going to go in this order, Willow, Xander, I don't think she can kill Anya, Giles, Dawn, we know Dawn is fairly safe, Xander and Anya and Giles are ok to we just need to find Willow, hopefully Drusilla will not try to do anything else," Buffy said.  
  
"Uh, Buffy, she is going to try to raise The Master," Angel said.  
  
"What!?! The Master can't rise for a few more thousand years," Buffy said.  
  
"Well try telling that to Drusilla," Spike said.  
  
  
  
We are with Tara/Drusilla and Willow.  
  
"Willow I need you to do something for me," said Drusilla/Tara.  
  
"Anything," answered Willow, she was so glad to have Tara back she didn't even care how.  
  
"I need you to reverse a spell for me," said Tara/Drusilla.  
  
"Sure. What spell?" Willow asked.  
  
"The spell that gives Angel a soul," Tara/Drusilla said.  
  
"That's easy," answered Willow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, please r&r. 


	8. Drusilla

A/N: Sorry if this took long, I had a lot of homework, ropes coarse, my job, and major writers block to deal with. So I'm sorry if it is not that good. Please R&R  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Drusilla  
  
  
  
We are where we left off with Willow and Tara/Drusilla.  
  
"Tara," Willow said sadly.  
  
"What?" Tara/Drusilla asked.  
  
"There is only one problem," Willow said.  
  
"What is the problem?" Tara/Drusilla asked worried.  
  
"They took away my magic, I can't perform any spells," Willow said sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT!" Tara/Drusilla asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," Willow said crying.  
  
"Oh well, good thing I'm not your girlfriend, or else I couldn't kill you," Tara/Drusilla said.  
  
"Wha..." Willow started, now she not longer sees Tara, just Drusilla, Willow screams.  
  
"I wonder how an ex-witch tastes," Drusilla says as she changes into vamp- face.  
  
"To bad you will never find out," Buffy says as she kicks down the front door to Angel's old house when he lived in Sunny Dale.  
  
"Buffy, hel..."  
  
"Have you come to play?" Drusilla asked, still in vamp-face.  
  
"No, Drusilla," Spike walks in then sees Drusilla in Vamp-face, then his face dose the evil thing, "Dru?" Spike asked.  
  
"Look, my Spike is back," Drusilla, said happily.  
  
"Not good?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He can't hurt humans, right?" Angel said.  
  
"Well, he can hurt me," they give her a look like 'your not human', "No I'm human, the hole resurrection thing, and Angel, your not human," Buffy said.  
  
"Let Willow go," Buffy said sternly.  
  
"This one is strong I can feel it," Drusilla said, "she started the last apocalypse, she would make a great vampire."  
  
Just as she says this she gets kicked across the room by a very pissed off Willow.  
  
"You made me believe Tara was back, you tried to trick me into bringing back Angelus, and then you would think about taking away maybe the only chance I would ever have of seeing Tara again! YOU CRAZY BITCH," Willow yelled angrily.  
  
"Spike, she's yelling at me, make her stop," Drusilla said.  
  
"With pleasure," Spike said.  
  
"You touch her and I'll stake you myself," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here?" Buffy asked angrily and happily.  
  
"I figured Willow would be first," Dawn answered.  
  
"You told her how I changed Drusilla?" Angel asked.  
  
"I won't let her listen to Spike's vampire stories, you think I would let her listen to your Angelus stories!" Buffy said, "Dawn how did you know?"  
  
"Giles left his Watcher Diaries, and I am really glad I don't have a puppy," Dawn said.  
  
"A puppy?" Angel asked puzzled and then he realized what she was talking about, "Oh! Valentine's Day, the puppy, yeah, huh."  
  
"I don't want to know," Fred said.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here?" Spike asked his face all-calm again.  
  
"Ok he is back again," Buffy, said.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Half of the time Spike has a soul, half of the time he doesn't," Gunn said.  
  
"Dawn, wait up, you run fast," Conner said as ran up to every buddy.  
  
"Um.... you guys, where did Drusilla go?" Willow asked. 


	9. The War of the Ex's

Chapter 9: The War of the Ex's  
  
  
  
  
  
"She is missing again?" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Mrs. Summers?" A few voices said.  
  
"Who is there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's us," a kid said, as about 5 other kids fallowed him; they were all students at the high school.  
  
"Oh, and how many times have I told you that I'm not married, so don't call me Mrs., Ms. makes sound like an old woman who got divorced and doesn't want any one to know, and Miss. makes it sound like when I got in trouble in high school, and high school were not my favorite years, so it is just Buffy AND what are you doing here?" Buffy said.  
  
"We heard this place was haunted, so we came to check it out," a boy said, "Anyway what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Buffy thought for a second, "My friend Angel," she points to Angel, "own this place he didn't sell it when he moved to L.A., sense he and his friends were visiting we just decided to go look at the house, and you are on private property, AND I know all of you curfews and it is past them, so I sagest that you run."  
  
One of the kids looks at their watch, "Damn," is all she said as they ran home.  
  
The Fang Gang gives her a look, "I am the school guidance consoler," Buffy said.  
  
"You're the school guidance consoler, you have a job?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes Angel, I *don't* charge for slaying vampires and demons," Buffy said, with that look on her face, "But right now I'm not, guidance consoler Buffy, I'm The Slayer Buffy, we need to find Drusilla, so lets go to Xander's house."  
  
  
  
We are at Xander's house; all of the Fang Gang and the Scoobies are there, except Anya.  
  
"Hi Dead-boy," Xander said, as Angel walked through the door.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that!?" Angel answered.  
  
"Um. No!" Xander said.  
  
"Xander he's not Spike he *CAN* hurt you," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. So Angel, Angelus, Mr. I don't know what your last name is, whatever you go by now, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Angel said.  
  
Xander suddenly remembers something, "Buffy where is that portal to Hell you found in L.A.?" Xander asked.  
  
"I closed it," Buffy said.  
  
"Damn," Xander said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because if Cordelia is here that is the safest place for me," Xander said.  
  
"Cordy has been missing for the last few months," Fred said.  
  
Angel looks really sad, Buffy can sense that he is in love with her, and she feels angry, but dose not show it, then Anya dose the demon teleport thing.  
  
"So I can sense that." she looks at every body, "There is no one that wants vengeance in this room, no one at all, well except me."  
  
"Anya, I wish...." Buffy started.  
  
"Buffy!!!" Dawn interrupted.  
  
"I was going to wish for that Drusilla had never been born," Buffy said  
  
"That means that I would not be here," Spike said.  
  
"Two birds with one stone," Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry Buff, can't it is not against one of your exs'," Anya said.  
  
"Oh yea, I wish that Riley.." Buffy started.  
  
"Buffy!!!! I liked Riley, he was nice, and.." Dawn started, but was interrupted by Angel.  
  
"No, Buffy go on," Angel said.  
  
"And he never tried to kill her friends!" as Dawn says this she looks at Angel.  
  
"She's good," Angel said.  
  
"She learned from the best," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"So who did she learn it from, sense it was certainly wasn't you," Angel said.  
  
"Well I didn't.." Gunn interrupted Buffy.  
  
"Lets not have a war of the ex's," Gunn said.  
  
"But I want to see who wins," Spike said.  
  
"For once I agree with Spike, $20 on Buffy," Xander said.  
  
"Your on," Gunn said, "I don't care if she is The Slayer she could never kill Angel," Gunn finished defending Angel.  
  
"Acathla, 1998," Xander said triumphantly.  
  
"Sward through to the chest, and he was sucked in to Hell," Buffy said proudly.  
  
"But swards can't kill vampires," Fred said.  
  
"They can, when they have been blessed by the first knight that killed Acathla, AND the vamp just raised Acathla," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey you fainted once wail you were fighting me," Angel said defending himself.  
  
"# 1: I was sick #2: Xander and Willow scared you away #3: I thought you didn't like to compare your self to Angelus," Buffy said happily.  
  
"Angel, surrender, you can't win this," Fred said.  
  
Angel gives Fred an angry look, then turns to Buffy "Fine, Buffy, you win," Angel says reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy says.  
  
Gunn looks amazed as he gives Spike $20, "Thanks," Spike said.  
  
"So now we need to find Drusilla," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, at my side," a voice said, we see The Master and Drusilla.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please r&r. 


	10. The Answers

Chapter 10: The Answers  
  
  
  
  
  
We can hear Buffy's heart beating quickly, and her panting grows faster and faster. Suddenly she sits up, looks around, she is in her, bedroom, in her bed? Was it all a dream? But it was so vivid, was it a prophecy? No prophesies felt different, what was it? Dawn came into the room.  
  
"Some dream you must have had, my teacher says everything we need to know is in our dreams, um.... Buffy there is some thing I need to tell you," Dawn said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"Um...it is Spike, uh, he has a soul," Dawn said, waiting for some kind of reaction, she got a reaction all right, but not one like she expected, Buffy was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Spike walked into the room.  
  
"How is she taking the news?" he asked, and then he sees her laughing? "What is so funny?"  
  
"You having a soul," Buffy said through her laughing, "and let me guess, sometimes you look around and you don't know what happened, what you did where you are, and it is totally freaking you out?" she finished sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yes, how did you know?" Spike asked confused.  
  
Buffy stopped laughing and sat there in shock, "So it was a prophecy, sort of?" she said to her-self.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn and Spike said.  
  
"Don't worry it will stop in a year or so, the littlest things set off your memory you change back into a soulless vamp, and then the littlest things brings back your soul, but you don't remember what you did, where you were," Buffy said in a daze, "if all that was true that means that Angel has a...." Buffy trailed off as she reached for the phone.  
  
"What!?! Angel has a what!?!" Dawn asked, Spike knew what Buffy was talking about.  
  
(On the phone) "Hi, may I please speak to Angel, sure I will wait. Hi Angel this is Buffy, yes Buffy Summers, I was wondering if we could talk? What do you mean busy? Let me guess Cordy is missing? How did I know? I'm The Slayer! I know that she is missing, I know that you're in love with her, hell, I know about Conner, Darla, Holtz! Yes I know, what do you mean you wont come down here and you don't have time to talk right now?" Buffy is pissed she thinks for a second then knows a way to get him down here, "I have been sleeping with Spike," she blurted out, "No I'm not joking," she said Spike looks like he would feel safer drinking a gallon of holy water, "So the 213 flight ok, see you in a few hours, bye," Buffy hangs up the phone, "What?" she asked.  
  
"You know I'm dead, right?" Spike said.  
  
"You have been dead for over 100 years, for now you can stay with Xander, wait he would kill you, Anya, no Xander would still kill you, oh what the hell, you can stay in the school basement," Buffy said.  
  
"Ok, then well I will be going then before Angelus, gets here," Spike said.  
  
"Angelus?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well he is going to be pretty pissed," Spike said.  
  
"You are right, Dawn get some extra crosses, and Spike I'm still mad at you so get the hell out of my house, and I would recommend that you stock up on blood sense it will probably not be safe for you to come out for a few days," Buffy said.  
  
"Ok, bye, and Buffy.." Spike started.  
  
"If you say 'one day I hope you cane forgive me' I will stake you right here," Buffy said half joking.  
  
"Got it," Spike said, they smiled to each other as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please tell me if I should go on! If you think this should be the end tell me, and if so THE END Please R&R. 


End file.
